In networks (e.g., Internet protocol (IP)-based networks, telecommunications networks, etc.), a significant amount of effort is expended trying to identify a physical location (e.g., a geographical location or “geo-location”) of an end user device (e.g., a mobile telephone, a set-top box (STB), a laptop computer, etc.) connected to the network. Some rudimentary services can identify the physical locations of end user devices. For example, a weather channel may target advertisements based on a perceived location of a user (e.g., of an end user device, such as an STB).